¿FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TERRY?
by Ivett71
Summary: En su cumpleaños, ¿Terry será feliz?


Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi, la historia es de mi autoría.

Espero les guste este minific

¿FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TERRY?

Terry había asistido al llamado de Robert Hathaway, lo que le había puesto de mal humor, precisamente ese día, ya había planeado su viaje, regresaría a Inglaterra, no quería estar un minuto más en Nueva York, la ciudad le traía amargos recuerdos, aunque…

Aun así, la decisión estaba tomada, no quería seguir, empezaría una nueva vida, su equipaje estaba hecho, al día siguiente zarparía rumbo a Inglaterra, ya se había despedido de su madre, pero el llamado de Robert, lo tenía intrigado.

Hathaway

Grandchester, buen día

¿Y bien qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?

Toma asiento Terry, sé que te vas a retirar de los escenarios, pero tengo una proposición que hacerte.

Efectivamente, me retiraré de los escenarios, regreso a Inglaterra, pero escucharé tu proposición, aunque si tratas de disuadirme de renunciar a la actuación, te aclaro que no lo lograrás, al menos no estaré más en Nueva York, deseo olvidar.

Entiendo, Terry, si tú hubieras platicado antes conmigo sobre…

(Interrumpiendo) No tiene caso, de todas formas, no hubieras podido hacer nada.

¿Qué harás en Inglaterra?

Aún no lo decido, tal vez continúe en alguna compañía de teatro o tal vez…

Pero tú amas la actuación

Y lo seguiré haciendo, pero por el momento, prefiero…

Está bien Terry, mira mi propuesta es la siguiente: Quiero que tú representes a la Compañía Strafford en Londres, que seas el director, yo no puedo ir allá, mis ocupaciones están aquí, tú lo sabes

Pero Robert…

Piénsalo Terry, sería un nuevo comienzo para ti, pero dime ella ya lo sabe

Por supuesto, y opina igual que yo, ambos queremos empezar una nueva vida, lejos de aquí

Yo creo que se pondría feliz de saber que aunque no actúes, al menos estarás en lo que más amas

¿Lo que más amo? No es lo segundo que más amo, lo primero es…

Lo sé, ¿Entonces Terry, qué decides?

Está bien acepto

Sabía que contaría contigo, te he preparado las instrucciones, toma. (Le da un sobre)

Gracias Robert, ahora me despido tengo prisa

Pero Terry, yo quería presentarte al nuevo inversionista

Robert…

Será un minuto

Está bien

Hola Terry, qué gusto verte

Albert…

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, Candy esperaba a su ahora esposo, había tenido que ir a la oficina, por unos negocios, pero ya había tardado demasiado

Tranquila Candy, todo saldrá bien, espero que todo haya funcionado y haya firmado el contrato con su nuevo socio ¿y si no lo firmó? Vamos Candy, deja de estar pensando tanto, mejor me arreglaré, hoy es un día muy importante, es nuestro primer aniversario, si tan sólo,,, no Candy, el pasado debe quedar atrás, ahora soy feliz, muy feliz y pronto lo seré más ¿qué dirá cuándo se entere?

Señora, ¿desea algo más?

No gracias, puede retirarse y muchas gracias por todo

No hay de qué señora, que la pasen bien y suerte

Gracias

Por cierto, llegó un paquete para ustedes, lo puse sobre la mesa que tienen en su habitación

Gracias, cuando venga lo abriré, también deseo que todo esté bien con ustedes, tengo tanto que agradecerle

No fue nada… Candy

Justamente ahora se decide a llamarme por mi nombre

Bueno, ahora si me marcho

Hasta pronto

Candy se apresura a arreglarse, él llegará pronto, la mesa está lista, enciende las velas que ha puesto

Ojalá le guste la sorpresa que le he preparado y si no... ,ya verá (Sonríe)

El vestido de Candy era entallado, largo, con escote y de color crema, había dejado su cabello suelto, agarrado apenas con una tiara, era la última moda de los años treinta

¿Le gustaré? Espero que sí

La puerta se abre

Candy, siento haberme tardado tanto…

Un momento, aún no puedes entrar

Pero Candy, yo ya quiero verte

Recuerda que hoy es un día muy especial

¿Especial, qué tiene de especial?

Hombres, no cambias

Candy sale y él se le queda viendo, admirándola

Estás preciosa, pero a donde iremos ¿qué celebramos? Recuerda que…

Calla, (le da un beso en los labios), no iremos a ningún lado amor, cenaremos aquí, ven… (le toma la mano y lo conduce hacia el comedor)

Amor, tú siempre me sorprendes

Feliz primer aniversario

Es verdad hoy cumplimos un año de casados

Y no sólo eso, hoy también es tu cumpleaños, Terry

¿Lo recordaste pequeña pecosa?

Por supuesto, mi mocoso engreído, te amo, pero tardaste mucho, ¿qué sucedió?

Acepté la propuesta de Robert, y me estaba despidiendo, cuando llegó Albert y me dijo que era el nuevo inversionista, ¿acaso, mi pecosa esposa tuvo algo que ver?

Yo, yo… bueno Robert me comentó su propuesta y le dije que sería una maravilla, y Albert, dijo que no nos había dado nuestro regalo de bodas y como Robert le dijo lo tuyo, entonces Albert acordó que el financiaría el proyecto en Londres, pero le dije que primero debían hablar contigo, ¿estás enojado?

Por supuesto que no, yo no puedo enojarme contigo, sabes que te amo demasiado, y no echaré a perder todo, ahora que finalmente estamos juntos y empezaremos una nueva vida, lejos de aquí

Aquí tienes buenos recuerdos

Pero también los amargos momentos y prefiero la nueva vida contigo.

Yo también, Terry, te amo

Terry toma a Candy y la invita a bailar, en sus mentes, suena ese hermoso Vals de ensueño

Terry, tengo otra noticia que darte

¿Otra? Pecosa piensas informarme de otro negocio- arquea una ceja-

No, pienso informarte, que el viaje no lo haremos sólo tú y yo

Espera ¿Acaso, uno de los Andley, vendrá con nosotros?

No

¿Entonces?

Terry serás papá

¿Papá?, pero que feliz me haces, Candy, mi pequeña pecosa, te amo, es el mejor regalo del mundo- dice mientras la carga y le da vueltas

La velada transcurre entre risas y arrumacos, a Terry le gusta lo que su esposa le preparó para la cena, las velas se consumen poco a poco y Terry carga a Candy para llevarla a su habitación, la cual está llena de flores y las que están sobre la cama forman un enorme corazón, Terry le agradece a Candy todos los detalles que ha tenido con él ese día, las caricias empiezan y siguen hasta altas horas de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Terry y Candy se embarcan rumbo a Inglaterra, Albert, Archie, Anny, Patty, Stear, Eleanor y la señora Smith, habían ido a despedirlos.

Hasta pronto, suerte en su nueva vida, que Dios los bendiga – decía la señora Smith

Caaandy, no se olviden de nosotros

Adiós, nos veremos pronto, pequeña

Adiós a todos, les escribiremos – grita Candy mientras Terry la abraza por la cintura.

¿Y bien pecosa, no te arrepentirás?

Por supuesto que no Terry, lo que más deseo en el mundo, eres tú, si no hubiera sido por la señora Smith

Lo sé, tú y yo no estaríamos ahora juntos

Pero ahora importa nuestro presente Terry y nuestro futuro bebé

Así es mi pequeña pecosa, gracias por amarme Candy

Terry, lo mismo digo

Todos fueron de gran ayuda en nuestro reencuentro, ahora entiendo por qué Albert insistió en que vistiera el traje antes de llegar a casa, le contaste la sorpresa

Si, necesita ayuda

Espero que sólo para eso necesites ayuda

Jajaja, Terry, para lo demás puedo yo sola, por cierto el regalo de tu madre está precioso

Sabes que ella siempre te ha querido tarzán pecosa

Terry

Jajaja no te enojes Candy, te amo

Y yo a ti

Ambos se besan, los pasajeros se le quedan viendo con ternura, mientras el barco navega hacia Londres y la nueva vida que les espera.

FIN


End file.
